


Flowing Insanity

by ForeverCreepy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: He's also kind of crazy, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus is Number Four, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverCreepy/pseuds/ForeverCreepy
Summary: When Allison rumors them into forgetting about Vanya’s powers, she rumors herself as well. But Allison’s rumor doesn’t work as well on Klaus who ends up remembering and confronting their father. Reginald has Allison rumor them again to make them forget Klaus can talk and is kind of crazy. And then like the worst parent in history removes Klaus’ vocal cords.Klaus is referred to as FourRelatively short chapters, as well as sporadic updatesThis is my first story; I have been fiddling with the concept for a while. And the fic by terrifer don't say a word inspired  me to write this
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. 1.Introduction- An Unexpected Variable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't say a word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114657) by [terrifier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifier/pseuds/terrifier). 



In the year of 1984, 43 women gave birth, but what was strange was the fact that none of these women where pregnant when the day began. Reginald Hargreeves was transfixed on this strange occurrence and set out to acquire as many of these children as possible, and in the end, he got 7 of them. Sir Reginald didn’t give the children he had purchased names, instead, he numbered them.  
Time Skip  
When the children were the age of 4 Sir Reginald found that he was wary of Number Seven’s powers, as they were dangerous and unpredictable. He found a way to dull her powers in a pill that he then claimed was for her anxiety. Then he had Number Three rumor the children and then herself, making then forget that Number Seven ever had powers, to begin with. But unknown to Sir Reginald, Number Three’s rumor didn’t work on one of the children as he would like.


	2. 2. Dreams of The Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four has bad dreams and makes terrible life decisions

Number Four was in a restless sleep, much like he was every night. But this time it wasn't because of the ghosts. recently Four had been having the feeling that he forgot something, something important, something he could almost recall but every time he got close it slipped away again. He has been having nightmares almost every night, but of what he couldn't remember.  
Fours room was soundproofed. He often woke up screaming or crying (sometimes both) and as it was bound to happen, his sibling complained to mom and Pogo. A few nights after, Reginald had is room soundproofed, and it became more of a cell than a room in the end. Number Four could Scream and cry but no one but the ghosts would ever hear him. It was almost as if the world wanted him to become used to no one hearing, no one listening, no one helping or caring.  
But tonight, tonight was different. when Four woke in the middle of the night crying, he remembered. He remembered everything. from the training sessions to the rumor, everything. Why would their own father (adopted or otherwise) do this? Make Three rumor them and then herself into forgetting that Seven had powers? Why?  
Four had these questions and more but didn't even know where to start. His siblings probably still don't remember and would label him a liar. But he did know who did, who also just happens to have the answers to his questions to.  
And with that Number Four got out of bed and begun walking to his father's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek at 3. Fading Colors  
> 'As it turns out confronting Sir Reginald Hargreeves about his questionable chooses (especially if its something you're supposed to have forgotten weeks ago) is not a really good idea. It is, in fact, an incredibly bad one. And let's just say that that revolution just hit poor Number Four like the metal handle of an expensive cane to the side of his head. Because that's what just happened.'  
> Klaus just has the worst luck.  
> I am working on Ch.3 and 4. They are in a rough draft right now.


	3. Chapter 3- Fading Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four faces the consequences of his bad decisions

As it turns out confronting Sir Reginald Hargreeves about his questionable chooses (especially if it’s something you're supposed to have forgotten weeks ago) is not a really good idea. It is, in fact, an incredibly bad one. And let's just say that that revolution just hit poor Number Four like the metal handle of an expensive cane to the side of his head. Because that’s what just happened.  
When Four woke up he had a bad headache like he expected. He soon realized he couldn’t move. He was restrained on what seemed to be a hospital bed. Just as he was beginning to panic, Grace (who him and is siblings had just started calling mom) appeared and walked next to the bed with the warm smile she almost always had on her face that made Four calm down a bit. He started to become concerned when his father came into view as well. He looked around as best as he could and in the edge of his vision, he could see Pogo who had a strange look on his face that Four couldn’t really place. He turned his attention back to his father who, as usual, was writing in his red journal.  
“Dad? What’s going on? Why am I tied to a bed?” Four asked worriedly.  
The only thing his father replied with was “I can not have your loose tongue get the best of you, Number Four.” All the while he had an annoyed look on his face. He then turned to Grace and simply said “begin the operation.” And with that the last thing he saw was his moms smiling face as she stuck a needle in his arm as everything begun to get blurry and then faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your all have a good day.  
> Next Chapter 4- Screaming in Silence


End file.
